The Aftermath
by jackalmaniac
Summary: The Fabrication Machine has been destroyed, the nightmare's over...or so the remaining stitchpunks think. Although 1, 2, 5, 6, and 8 have all passed, 9 is getting strange dreams from them. Something's still in the ruins of the Factory, something worse.
1. Chapter 1

It was night time, the only light that there was was the light from 3 and 4's optics. They were all exhausted, 9, 7, 3, and 4. Just a few hours ago, they had lost everyone. The Fabrication Machine and its creations had killed 1, 2, 5, 6, and 8. Even though 9 had freed their souls, well parts of the Scientist's soul, they were still sad. Other than each other, they were the only ones of their kind left.

9 and 7 were walking close to each other. In the little time they knew each other, they had grown really close. 3 and 4, twins, were "blinking" rapidly, trying not to fall asleep. They all came across a bowl, knowing it was better than nothing.

"You three go to sleep. I'll keep watch." 9 said.

"9, you know nothing's out there. We're all exhausted, we all need sleep." 7 said as she practically held 3 and 4 while they slept.

"You can never be too safe." 9 said, ending the conversation. It wasn't long 'til 7 fell asleep, still holding 3 and 4. 9 quietly and carefully squeezed himself between 4 and 7. He put his arms around both and watched the land that lay ahead.

A couple hours had passed and nothing came. 9 started to slowly drift off to sleep. Then he heard quiet screaming, then it grew louder. It was coming from 7. She was screaming in her sleep, which worried 9.

9 quickly tried waking up 7. "7, wake up! You're fine, just wake up!" Luckily, 3 and 4 were heavy sleepers. 7 woke up, stopped screaming, and stared at 9. Then, she did something that shocked 9; she began crying.

9 tried his best to calm her. He held her in his arms as she wept. "They're all gone, I had nightmares about them. And then, I lost you, 3, and 4." She said in between sobs.

"Shh...shh. It's fine, we're still here. They may be gone, but they're free now, remember?" 9 said, kissing 7's head. 7 stayed curled up in 9's arms, clearly sad and scared. 3 and 4, in their sleep, moved closer to 7 and 9.

9 rubbed his hand up and down 7's back, soothing her. 7 sniffed a few times before falling back asleep in 9's arms.

Exhaustion got the best of 9. He, too, drifted off to sleep. Nightmares and dreams awaited him.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't know he was dreaming 'til he saw 5, clearly, not green and transparent. Even though it was just a dream, 9 took the opportunity to see his best friend who he had just lost.

He ran to 5, getting more excited as he got closer. 5 just stared at 9, a smile forming. He, too, started running. They were getting closer, about a few yards away. 9 then noticed something behind 5, something very familiar. 9 immediately stopped, realizing what it was; the Fabrication Machine.

"5! Run faster, it's coming!" 9 shouted, sounding like an echo. 5's smile disappeared, confusion taking over. He looked behind his shoulder while running. Fear immediately kicked in and 5 sprinted. 9 ran forward, hoping he could help.

9 caught up to 5, took his arm, and sprinted with him. The Machine tried to grab them both, but they were too far out of reach. The Machine slowed down and sank back into the dust from which it came.

9 and 5 sighed in relief. 9 let go of 5's arm and stared at him in disbelief. "I-I can't believe this! You're fine!"

5 smiled and replied, "I'm not the only one. None of us are alone, either. 1, 2, 6, and 8 are alright. Would you like to see them?"

9 gasped and immediately felt better. "Of course I would!"

"Well, wake up first. I'll give you more instructions later." 5 said. 9 had a confused look on his face. "Soon you'll understand everything. Whatever you do though, get as far away as you can from the Factory." 5 was slowly fading away, 9 was waking up.

"9, something worse is in there. Stay away from the Factory!" That was the last thing 5 had said. 9 woke up and gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

3, 4, and 7 woke up right when 9 gasped. "What is it?" 7 said, already preparing for the worst.

"Nothing, I had a dream, well nightmare. I'm sorry I woke you all up." 9 said.

7 relaxed and looked at 3 and 4. They were looking at 9, a little worried. 3, of course, was less worried than 4. 3 almost always smiled, apparently more optimistic. 7 smiled at them, remembering how playful they both are. "Hey, no worries, we all have them." 7 said.

"Besides, it's day time." She said, getting up. 9 got up and helped the Twins to their feet.

"You two alright?" 9 asked, 3 and 4 nodded. They all began walking again, well rested and fully awake. 3 and 4, while rushing forward as usual, began catalogging.

7 smiled to herself as she watched the Twins. The smile faded, though, as she remembered memories of them catalogging when everyone was alive. Everyone, but 1 and 8, would always watch in curiousity. It's what kept their minds off the war. No one understood, though, why neither of the two could speak. 2 had theories, but he was just as puzzled as the rest were.

When they found out 4 could project images and sounds, they were all stunned; 1 and 8 couldn't even ignore it. At first, it took so much energy out of 4 that after each projection, they'd practically passed out. Over time though, 4 had gotten stronger, mentally, and all the projections would do was cause 4 to close their optics for only a few seconds.

"7, are you alright?" 9 asked, snapping 7 out of her thoughts and back to reality. 7 hadn't realized she had stopped walking and was on the verge of tears. 3 and 4 even stopped catalogging to see if 7 was O.K.

9 looked at her, worried she was going to cry again. He extended an arm out to her. 7 smiled, holding back tears. She took 9's hand. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all. Don't worry, though, we need to keep going." 7 said.

9 nodded, squeezed 7's hand, and continued walking. 7 sighed, remembering last night how she cried herself to sleep in 9's arms.

When 3 and 4 were too far ahead to hear a whisper, 9 whispered. "No, they don't know about you crying last night. I won't tell them either if you don't want them to know." 7 stopped walking, turned to face 9, and hugged him tightly.

3 and 4 looked back, looked at each other smiling, and instantly came up with an idea. 4 turned to face 9 and 7, then projected a black and white heart right above 7's and 9's heads. 3 started silently laughing.

7 and 9 sensed something was going on. They turned to see 3 "laughing" and 4 projecting something. They saw it was above their heads. They both looked up and looked back at each other, wide-eyed. 7 let go of 9 instantly.

"Um, er, it's not what it looks like." 7 said, which caused 9 to frown. 4 stopped the projection, closed their optics for a few seconds, and began "laughing" along with 3. 7 looked at 9 and saw him frowning. "I mean it is, but it's not!" She said, confusing not only 9, but herself as well. 3 and 4 fell down from their "laughter".

7 kept on babbling, confusing everyone. 9 didn't know whether to laugh or be sad. Then, they all heard a sound. 9 knew what to feel then, fear. A huge explosion went off in the same direction the ruins of the Factory were in. 9 remembered what 5 had said.

'9 something worse is in there. Stay away from the Factory!'

9 took 7's arm, ran to the Twins, took their arms, and pushed them ahead. "Run!" 9 yelled.


End file.
